


Laundry Day

by Muldvarp_Dronning



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muldvarp_Dronning/pseuds/Muldvarp_Dronning
Summary: I don't even know what this is other than it was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.  Also, I suck at titles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is other than it was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Also, I suck at titles.

Erin had just got back from giving another interview with one of the many scientific magazines that were suddenly interested in her and Abby's theories now that they'd saved the city and proven that ghosts actually exist.

The firehouse was quiet, apart from the hum of one of Holtz's creations in the corner. Abby and Patty must have been out on a call or probably on the hunt for a new Chinese restaurant who could get the perfect balance between soup and wontons. Kevin had taken a personal day because Mike Hat had been feeling down lately and Kevin had wanted to spend some quality time with him.

Erin climbed the stairs and entered Holtzmann's workshop on the 2nd floor.

“Hey, anyone here?” she called.

“BOO!”

Erin actually got air as she jumped from the loud noise behind her. “Dammit, Holtz! That's not funny.”

“Yeah, it is” Holtzmann said with a wink and grin, stepping out from behind a shelving unit wearing a particularly ratty crop top and some 'really' short shorts. Erin's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the amount of skin Holtz had on show. The blush started high on her cheeks and made its way down her neck and across her chest. Holtz looked down at herself at Erin's reaction and with a shrug of her shoulders said “Laundry day.”

Holtz slumped into her chair, kicking her feet up onto the desk and started fiddling with some random electronics with a worryingly large screwdriver.

Erin looked away from Holtz' legs, spying a Dunkin' Donuts box on the counter and opened the lid. It had been a brunch interview but ran late and it was now mid-afternoon so Erin was hungry.

“Did you eat all of the powdered donuts?”

“Nope” Holtz replied, popping the p as she spoke.

“So what's that on your shirt?”

Holtzmann looked down at the white lines where she'd wiped her hand and shrugged, “Cocaine?”

The lights flickered, then brightened for a second before there was a loud bang from the basement and the entire building was plunged into darkness. Holtz was already running towards the containment unit to check the readings. “It's ok. The field is holding. See! I told you those backup generators would work. Though I guess the washing machine pulls more power than I thought it would.”

“What did you do to the washing machine, Holtz?”

“I fixed it. Or at least I thought I had.” She replied with a shrug.

Pulling out a flashlight from under her desk, Holtz headed towards the basement.

 

Holtz sloshed through the ankle deep water, opening the door of the washing machine as an ocean of snowy-white suds spewed out. Erin stepped back to avoid the flood as Holtz grabbed a bucket and started bailing.

Erin grabbed her own bucket and straightened. “Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm not willing to ruin my shoes and hose to help you clean this up. So turn around while I take them off.”

Holtz took in Erin's drab navy suit and ugly black shoes. Sensible, serious clothes for sensible, serious interviews. There wasn't even a tiny bow tie to make things interesting. Holtz turned her back, trying her best not to imagine Erin peeling off her stockings, and failing spectacularly.

Erin tucked her hose neatly in her shoes, and set them aside. She opened the cupboard with the cleaning supplies and grabbed a mop.

Holtz sloshed her way across the room to find the stopcock, noticing that Erin's legs didn't need hose. They were lightly tanned and smooth as silk. And when Erin bent over, she ran her tongue over her lips. She had no idea a woman with a mop could be quite so attractive.

“Holtz?”

“Uh?”

“You're staring.”

“Am not...”

Erin looked over her shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow.

“...much.” Holtz said under her breath as she turned back to bailing the water out of the washing machine.


End file.
